(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing non-contact data selection. More particularly, the invention relates to using ultrasonic and electromagnetic signals in a non-contact manner to detect the position of a selection device and to correlate such a position to a data selection.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The advent of the outbreaks of potentially dangerous diseases, such as SARS, serves to raise concern regarding the potential transmission of diseases via contact with surfaces routinely used by the public, such as elevator buttons. In the case of SARS outbreaks in Asia, building managers in China covered elevator call buttons with cellophane wrap which was removed and replaced every hour in order to minimize potential widespread infection of building occupants. In addition, there exists a general aversion by certain populations to touch public use surfaces as they are often times regarded as unsanitary and conducive to the transmission of germs and other diseases.
What is therefore needed is an apparatus, and method for using such apparatus, to allow for the non-contact activation of a data selection, such as the buttons of an elevator, activated to select a desired floor destination.